MI Angel Shinigami
by Aiko Maxwell
Summary: Cuando uno esta desesperado, y no encuentra respuestas, la persona menos inesperada te hace ver la realidad (no sirvo para estp XD)


Mi Ángel Shinigami Al salir de la escuela miré al horizonte y emprendí la marcha. No se como, pero llegué hasta un pequeño parque.  
  
El sol de verano brillaba radiantemente, a unos pasos de mi se encontraban unos niños jugando, el pasto verde contrastaba con las bellas flores multicolor y sentado al lado de la fuente, lo vi por primera vez.  
  
Vestía un largo pantalón y camisa negra que hacia resaltar cada uno de sus largos y hermosos cabellos peinados en una sencilla trenza. Los rayos del sol iluminaban su hermoso rostro, lo hacia ver como un ángel. Sus ojos, lo más hermoso, tan azules, tan vivos, transmitiendo la alegría de la vida, pero de cierto modo, provocándome la sensación de haberlos visto en otra parte.  
  
Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, ese segundo lo fue todo para mí.  
  
Me volteé y partí a la salida del parque. Una persona fuera de lo común, algo que no se ve todos los días pensé.  
  
Caminé por la calle que me conduciría a mi casa. Estaba vacía, los automóviles pocas veces circulaban por ahí a esa hora. Escuche unos pasos detrás de mí, pero no hice caso, no soy la única que caminaba por allí.  
  
Me invadió el nerviosismo, apresuré la marcha, los pasos detrás de mi también. Justo antes de cruzar la calle, alguien apoyó su mano en mi hombro, me quede totalmente paralizada por unos segundos, volteé y para mi sorpresa era él, el chico del parque.  
  
- Estoy buscando una iglesia, pero es algo confusa esta ciudad, podrías ayudarme - me dijo.  
  
- Claro - contesté, de hecho ¿quién podría resistir esa mirada tan dulce?  
  
Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras, hasta que pregunté a que iglesia quería ir.  
  
-¿A cual iglesia? - después de un suspiro continuó  
  
- Eso no tiene importancia, en cualquiera Dios puede escucharme.  
  
Me sentía algo confundida; es decir, la gente rara vez se acuerda de Dios o al menos esa era mi idea.  
  
Al fin llegamos a una pequeña iglesia cercana a mi casa, me disponía a seguir mi rumbo cuando pregunto mi nombre.  
  
- Aika - le contesté con algo de pena.  
  
- Disculpa haberte hecho caminar tanto - dijo. - Oh, que distraído, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Duo, Duo Maxwell, pero suelen llamarme Shinigami.  
  
- Mucho gusto, pero ya es tarde y deben estar esperándome - le dije, aunque sabía que nadie me esperaba.  
  
- Pues espero volverte a ver Aika, es bueno conocer personas gentiles - continuó diciendo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.  
  
Me despedí de Duo, di la vuelta y seguí.  
  
Ya estando en casa, me recosté sobre mi cama y seguía oliendo su aroma a flores, no podía sacármelo de la cabeza, su cabellos, su sonrisa, su voz y sus ojos.  
  
- Eres una ilusa, - me dije - los chicos así nunca están disponibles.  
  
Me tapé la cara con la almohada y dormí durante un rato.  
  
El frío de la noche empezaba a entrar por mi ventana, desperté, lentamente me incorporé en el borde de la cama, estaba dándole la espalda a la ventana. Repentinamente vi dibujada en el piso la sombra de unas enormes alas.  
  
Al voltear no había nada, frote mis ojos con las manos y pensé que lo había imaginado. Al bajar por la escalera principal encontré a papá en el teléfono y a mamá en la mesa firmando unos papeles  
  
- La cena esta en la mesa, después cenamos nosotros - dijo mientras tecleaba unas cantidades en la computadora.  
  
Muchas familias se reúnen a la mesa sin tener algo que comer, y yo que lo tengo me falta una familia con quien compartir.  
  
Esa escena se repetía en la cena, los almuerzo y a toda hora. ¿Estar sola será mi destino? Rodeada de las comodidades que toda chica de quince años quisiera tener. Sentí la necesidad de salir de esa casa llena de apariencias, por que solo éramos eso, la gente nos veía como una familia modelo, educados, con buena posición económica, personas perfectas ante ojos ajenos, pero en realidad, solo éramos tres individuos compartiendo el mismo techo.  
  
Salí al patio por la puerta de la cocina, la luna era hermosa y alumbraba el césped mojado por la brisa. De pronto divise una sombra que se movía junto a la cerca.  
  
- ¿Quien anda ahí?- pregunte llena de temor  
  
La reja se abrió lentamente y sentí la necesidad de gritar. Poco a poco su cara se iluminaba con la luz de la luna  
  
- ¿Duo?- pregunte a la persona que entraba  
  
- Lamento haberte asustado - al escuchar esa voz sabía de quien se trataba - pasaba por aquí y te vi contemplando la luna. ¿Es algo que haces seguido? - Preguntó con su cara llena de inocencia.  
  
- No mucho - le contesté - Es solo que a veces me gustaría estar igual de lejos.  
  
Con su tierna mirada me vio por unos segundos y continuó diciendo  
  
- ¿Sabias que nunca estamos solos?  
  
A lo que respondí con cierto tono sarcástico  
  
- Claro, nunca faltan los problemas que te siguen a todos lados como una sombra.  
  
Soltó una pequeña risa y continuo diciendo  
  
- Me refiero a los ángeles de la guardia.  
  
- Eso es una mentira - repliqué - ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro de algo que no puedes ver? - le pregunte solo para seguirle el juego.  
  
Miró al cielo, suspiro y dijo  
  
- Por que soy el intrépido Duo Maxwell, quien puede correr y esconderse pero nunca decir una mentira.  
  
Escucharlo decir eso me dio mucha risa, en realidad, hacia mucho que no me reía así. Deje de reír y le pregunte de donde era, solo para cambiar el tema del cual nunca había debatido.  
  
- De aquí y de allá, no tengo un lugar donde regresar - me dijo con una voz que inspiraba tristeza.  
  
- Lo siento, veo que es algo incomodo de lo que no quisieras hablar - dije algo apenada. Colocó su mano en mi cabeza y con una sonrisa me dijo que "no es malo no tener donde regresar lo importante es no sentirse solo"  
  
- ¿Sola? - pregunté  
  
- El alma de una persona solo muere de soledad, es una de las cosas que no tiene solución - me contesto  
  
- ¿Y que otras cosas no tiene solución? - pregunté  
  
Me miró y en tono filosófico contestó  
  
- "Lo único que no tiene solución es la muerte, para que molestarse pensando en ella?".  
  
El tiempo transcurría y Duo me platicaba de sus viajes por el mundo y de cómo había vivido todo ese tiempo.  
  
- Pues debo partir - me dijo - ¿Te volveré a ver? - Preguntó con su ya usual cara de inocencia  
  
- Cuando quieres puedes venir, no me cae nada mal tu compañía - le respondí.  
  
Al día siguiente, después de terminar las clases, camine apresurada hasta el mismo parque esperando encontrármelo de nuevo.  
  
Esta vez el parque estaba solitario. Camine unos pasos hacia la salida y de pronto alguien puso su mano en mi hombro, eso me lleno de alegría. Voltee y era él, mi ángel de largo cabello.  
  
- Te estuve esperando - y continuó diciendo - ¿Sabes? Me quedaré poco tiempo, debo ir a otro lugar, pero por ahora solo quiero estar contigo.  
  
Compartíamos la misma idea de estar juntos. Nos sentamos bajo un árbol y platicamos largo rato hasta que el sol se ocultó. Después me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi casa y se despidió.  
  
Lo mismo hicimos durante unos días y cada vez que estaba con él, mi alma se sentía aliviada, me sentía alegre y lo mas importante, me sentía amada.  
  
Al llegar a mi casa me recosté en mi cama, el reloj marcaba las 6:00pm y empecé a quedarme dormida.  
  
Ya era la tarde, salí de la escuela y antes de llegar al parque comenzó a llover pero Duo no estaba, lo busque bajo el árbol de siempre, junto a la fuente y mi ángel no aparecía.  
  
- Debe haberse ido por que comenzó a llover - pensé.  
  
La lluvia me había empapado por completo y en el aire se percibía la sensación de tristeza.  
  
Cruzaba la calle sin darle importancia a lo de mi alrededor, de pronto, escuché el sonido de un auto que frenaba y al voltear, se impacto contra mi.  
  
Desperté sobresaltada, todo era igual, estaba recostada en mi cama, habían transcurrido ya quince minutos. Fue solo un sueño, solo eso me decía mientras trataba de calmarme.  
  
Solo se escuchaba silencio a mi alrededor, me levante y el cuerpo no me pesaba, me sentía ligera, todo parecía igual.  
  
Lentamente salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la puerta principal, pero escuche a alguien llorando, estaban reunidos mis familiares y conocidos alrededor de un ataúd negro, podía sentir el olor de los cirios y las flores. Una atmósfera pesada invadía la sala. Me preguntaba quien estaba en el ataúd y al acercarme lentamente pude verme. Me quedé petrificada, no podía creer lo que veía. No era posible, trataba de hablarle a mamá, quien lloraba incontrolablemente, pero nadie me veía ni escuchaba.  
  
- En esta realidad tu ya haz desaparecido - me dijo una voz muy conocida, al voltear y para mi sorpresa, era Duo, ahora bestia una túnica blanca y unas largas alas en su espalda me daban a entender que era un ángel. Me quedé sin palabras. Tomo mi mano y salimos de la casa, donde dos hombres cargaban mi ataúd, no daba crédito a lo que veía. Cerré los ojos.  
  
- Ahora mira lo que ocurre - dijo Duo  
  
Caminábamos entre tumbas detrás de un grupo de personas vestidas todas de negro, había muchas cruces y flores, sin duda habíamos llegado a un panteón. Se detuvieron repentinamente, pasamos entre las personas y lo vi, un gran hoyo en la tierra y a unos hombres que bajaban el ataúd.  
  
- ¿Que es esto Duo? - le pregunte llena de miedo pues no sabía quien era realmente, no sabía donde había quedado aquel dulce chico con cara de ángel.  
  
En una pose muy seria Duo señalo el ataúd  
  
Abrí los ojos, todo estaba oscuro, me sentía atrapada, podía escuchar un ruido semejante al granizo pero que no me tocaba, trataba de salir, pero era un espacio reducido y apenas podía moverme  
  
- ¿Ya haz visto suficiente? - me pregunto Duo - Se que esto es una visión dura y cruel, ya que nadie te oye  
  
Trate de gritar pero no había sonido alguno, sentía la necesidad de llorar pero no pude, entonces comencé a recordar los momentos de mi vida mis padres y la gente que me rodeaba, lo poco que los valoraba, como yo me había alejado de ellos, todo lo que solía hacer, lo mucho que los quería...  
  
- ¿Pero alguna vez se lo dijiste? ¿Solías decirles lo mucho que los querías? ¿Te acercabas a ellos? - Comenzó a decir la voz de Duo - Toma mi mano, pero si realmente crees que terminaste aquí, que podrías descansar en paz por que fuiste alguien muy feliz y maravillosa, entonces suéltame...  
  
- Te voy a sacar de aquí - continuó diciendo - Te regresaré al momento en que te quedaste.  
  
Sujeté una mano que estaba frente a mi con todas mis fuerzas y cerré los ojos.  
  
- Ya estas aquí - dijo Duo  
  
Abrí los ojos lentamente, esperando encontrarme a salvo, ahora estábamos en una playa solitaria.  
  
Rápidamente solté la mano de Duo, aquel ser halado de túnica blanca no era mi Duo, el lindo chico de cabello largo, era un ser que me había regresado el alma? ¿Era la muerte?  
  
- ¿Quien eres realmente? - le pregunte con cierto temor.  
  
- Lo que viste fue solo una recordatoria de lo que debes hacer cada día de tu vida y de que debes amar a los que te rodean  
  
- ¿Amar a quien? Me encuentro sola, tu eres la única persona que me escucha y ahora yo... no se que creer, no se quien eres  
  
- Nunca has estado sola, yo siempre he estado contigo y siempre lo estaré pero no en la forma que crees  
  
- ¿Te iras verdad? - le pregunte con una voz a punto de entrar en llanto, no pude resistir mas y comencé a llorar  
  
Duo quito las lagrimas que caían por mi mejilla, se inclino un poco y me dio un beso en la frente.  
  
- No llores - me dijo - si en algún momento te encuentras triste, recuerda que siempre estaré contigo  
  
No pude contener lo que sentía y le dije que lo amaba. Él dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, la misma que cuando lo conocí, la misma sonrisa del apuesto Duo Maxwell del cual me enamoré.  
  
- Hay una persona indicada para ti y cuando la encuentres sabrás que son el uno para el otro. Yo también te quiero, espero que me recuerdes siempre.  
  
- ¿Entonces Duo no existe?- pregunte-  
  
- Claro que existe, juntos somos Duo - contestó - Ahora debo irme a donde podré cuidar de ti - extendió sus alas blancas, volvió a besar mi frente y se fue.  
  
Han pasado ya unos años desde que conocí a Duo y todas las noches cuando miro al cielo para contemplar la luna, pienso que la estrella mas brillante es él.  
  
Aquel chico del parque, el ángel del que me enamoré. 


End file.
